<Field of the Invention>
The present invention relates to a connector for a camera in which a first connector housing is fitted in a second connector housing.
<Description of Related Art>
In a related art, as a connector for a camera which is used for electrical connection of a vehicle-mounted camera or the like, a connector, in which an electrical connecting portion of a camera functioning component is disposed in a camera housing, and an electrical connecting member such as an electric wire is drawn out of the camera housing, has been provided.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2011-46331) discloses a vehicle-mounted camera apparatus in which a connector provided on a terminal portion of a wire is disposed in a front case as a camera housing in a waterproof manner, and the wire is drawn outside through a through-hole of a rear case in a waterproof manner.
In addition, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2015-170526) discloses a connector for a camera that includes a connector housing that is provided with a terminal fitting and a flange with which a terminal-edge surface of a camera housing comes into contact such that the camera housing is assembled with the connector housing.
For example, in a case where an electric wire W drawn outside a terminal fitting C is connected, as illustrated in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a connector 100 for a camera disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured to include a first connector housing 110 that is provided with a first terminal (not illustrated) and the flange with which the terminal-edge surface of a camera housing (not illustrated) comes into contact such that the camera housing is assembled with the first connector housing, and a second connector housing 120 in which the terminal fitting C is accommodated as a second terminal that is connected to the first terminal, and which is provided with a locking arm 121 that is locked to a locked portion 112 provided in the first connector housing 110 and a locking protective wall 122 that protects the locking arm 121 with a wall including a projecting protective wall 122a projecting to a front side in a fitting direction toward the first connector housing 110.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-46331
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2015-170526
However, in the connector 100 for a camera that is provided with the locking protective wall 122 described above, since the projecting protective wall 122a is disposed not to come into contact with the flange 111, a fitting length H (refer to FIG. 7(b)) is long. As a result, a problem arises in that a dimension of the connector in the fitting direction of the first and second connector housings 110 and 120 increases.